We Love PoT Because
by theaflamed
Summary: Miori and Riiya discover the world of PoT... 2 highschool girls discuss the impact of PoT in their lives and the addiction. Miori is borrowed from Ayashi No Ceres although this is a PoT fanfict.
1. The Addiction Begins

Hello! This is a quick note that has nothing to do with the story, however i thought it would be interesting for you to know that i have a joint account with CoffeeHouse101. If you like faruba, PoT, or Gundam Seed Destiny fanficts please check out CoffeeHouse101!

Also if i am breaking any of the rules please tell me instead of reporting me because having your account cut off for a week is no fun and i rather take the story out myself! Thanks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Nope I got no PoT, but that guy down the street might…

Chapter 1: The addiction begins

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I was cruising through reading happy happy PoT ramblings, and once again THE WONDERFULNESS RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS.

I 3 PoT. It's so wonderful. It's love through tennis. Tennis-love!

Anyhow, I was reading descriptions of why people like PoT characters, and now I want to write my own. Haha, you're all doomed! Here I go!

Actually, I'm just gonna hit on almost every character and be like " is SOOOO awesome because!" or "I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

So yeah.

One day on a fabulous day a girl named Miori (borrowed from Ayashi No Ceres which also doesn't belong to me) went to her friends Riiya's house to hang around. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. That was most strange. Didn't Riiya know she was coming? She pushed her layered black hair away from her shoulders and opened the door. It creaked most creepily…

"Riiya? Are you there?"

She saw some flashing lights from Riiya's rooms, but the lights were off. "Riiya?" Miori called again. The door was halfway closed and she slowly opened it. In the room was her friend Riiya staring at a computer screen watching someone.

"Riiya why didn't you open the door?"

"I hurumpdalkjf" she said so silently that no one could understand her (even the readers)

"What?"

Riiya turned around with a dazed look in her eyes. Slumped she slowly started to walk toward Miori.

"I just can't get enough, it's so addicting, must have more PoT.."

"What?" Miori questioned in disbelief.

"I want… no need.." she started and then went into a full out scream, "I NEED PoT!"

"O my god Riiya! We gotta get you to a clinic!"  
"Not that pot, PoT," she started and motioned her friend toward the screen, "This PoT…"

Miori started to watch this cartoon, no anime on the screen about a bunch of tennis players and their special talents. At first it seemed insane, but all of a sudden she felt this magnetic force pulling her toward the monitor. It was PoT and now it's addictive powers have overcome her. Now begins her reasons of y she loves PoT.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok yes doesn't this seem like a familiar story I just wrote or somebody else. Well I wrote this exact same story except it was in list form. I forgot that wasn't allowed and it got booted off (silly me) so now I gotta write it over again in a story mode so it can stay on. Whoever reported me could've told me instead of reported me and now I will cast everlasting vengance on that individual. But seriously folks I much rather be told than have something like that on my record, so I can self correct. Leave comments :) The next chapter will basically be the list but I needed an opening thing.

O yea the line tool wasn't working so i used "-" instead


	2. Lunch Time Ramblings

Disclaimer: If I had PoT, I could rule the world, alas I do not… but one day just wait and see…

If you just wanna see the original list that got erased just scroll down to the highlighted names, its exactly the same as the other time...

Chapter 2

Lunch Time Ramblings

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time at school the next day, and Riiya spotted Miori from across the way. They made eye contact and decided to sit over at an empty table to talk about PoT. I mean who doesn't want to talk about a great anime their friend introduced them to after watching soo many episodes. Miori looked up at Riiya with such a big smile of excitement and LOVE.

"SO Miori, hows the PoT."

"I have soooo much to talk about Riiya! I love lots of characters and hate others."

"Well lets start off with Ryoma."

"**Ryoma…** Oh come on! He's RYOMA! Who could not fall head over heels in love with his bratty snarkiness? And those eyes... And the smirk... and the way he says "Mada mada dane"... and the way he says "Buchou" in that breathy voice...," she said with an almost orgasmic voice sighs and melts into a puddle of GOO"

"I could almost die," yelled Riiya, "Why couldn't anime guys be real and just take me away!"

"I pray for that every night. How about that Tomoko though?"

"**Tomoko**… all I have to say is this: waves around pink pom poms FIGHT-O, FIGHT-O SE-I-GA-KU!"

"Where'd ya get those pom poms?"

"You know those nifty little anime conventions, they had these authentic pink pom poms!"

"You coulda just bought regular ones at a cheaper price."

"I could've," started Riiya, "But then its not fun anymore :). Speaking of funny how about that Horio?"

"**Horio**… hmm… well, he makes me laugh. All the little freshmen do. Except for Ryoma- he makes me swoon. Horio just cracks me up, or annoys me with his monkey face. But then again he always has 2 years expirience with everything! Although how many expiriences could he possibly have? How bothersome…We have a love/hate relationship."

"I think most people do, but Sakuno…"

"**Sakuno**! NARG! She gets on my nerves! She's way too passive. It bugs me. Plus, the anime is SOOO tilted for Ryo/Sakuno, and she's too passive for him! Ryoma needs somebody who can put him in line, and be snarky right back to him, even if it's in their own subtle way."

"Hey I happen to like **Sakuno**, I mean I know she is a little passive, but I almost sympathize. I mean even though they look like highschoolers they are only middle schoolers, so I think she has a little guts to try and show Ryoma she cares. Anyway someone needs to counteract his tough guy attitude and balance it out with someone a little shy. Opposites attract my friend."

"Definitely don't think so, especially during the first episode, she was sooo annoying, and late to top it off. She can't even fend for herself against those guys, she just ignored them."

"I would too!"

"You might… but I picture you beating them up more than shying away…" Miori insisted.

"Well lets talk about something else, Sakuno just has to many opinons about her."

"Well what about Kaidoh?"

"**Kaidoh**- He likes FURRY ANIMALS. And he hisses at people. Too cool for WORDS. Although his family kinda creeped me out in that one episode..."

"Your right his family is wayyyyyy to happy for their own good, and it's funny how he likes Ryoma's cat sooo much, its cute but I love his Boomerang Snake! And his dedication to training."

"One fond moment has gotta be the first time he had Inui juice, he tried to tough it out but ended up running to the bathroom halfway off the court."

"I love Momo-chan though! **Momo-chan**…He makes me laugh. Plus, he gets so determined sometimes, it AMAZES me. It's pretty cool. Momo and Kaidoh have bad blood but it makes the series that more interesting. They would do anything to win! Plus there was the whole Lucky thing with him and Kaidoh. OH, I LOVE THAT DOUBLES MATCH! And his dunk smash, his japanese accent he says it with is soo COOL!"

"Miori, looks like good data," Riiya said pushing up her invisible glasses.

"Haha that's just like Inui senpai!"

"Inui- The way he mutters ii data all the time is great. I wish I could do that. But I will never drink Inui juice again. Yes, AGAIN. Sighs Long story... Mi-chan, if your out there, I JUST WON'T DO IT. I don't care what the majority of people in at lunch said that day, I uphold that that stuff is NASTY."

"I am right here you know. O come on my Inui juice wasn't that bad… it coulda been a whole lot worse:)"

"It was about as bad as when Taka holds a knife and goes all BURNING!" Riiya yelled while holding a knife and standing on a table. The whole cafeteria was staring at her , so she siliently sat back down.

"**Taka-san**… He's so friggin' awesome! He's all "MORUZE BURNING!" or speaking english like "Let's ALL PRACTICE BROTHERLY LOVE!" or "O MY GOD! OMG! OMG!" (one of the chibi episodes) and then he's NOT. I love bipolarness. I mean, I love Haru (Hatsuharu Sohma from Fruits Basket) and Flippy (Aoi from Imadoki) and Taka. Hmm. Bipolarness must be my fetish. It's either that or guys saying "Twenty laps!". Or guys saying "Mada mada dane."

ringggg The school bell rung for them to be dismissed for class and sadly Miori and Riiya had no classes together in the afternoon.

"Hey Miori come over so we can watch more PoT ok."

"Ok," Miori said skipping to class and in a burst of energy she threw her arms up, jumped in the air and yelled "I LOVE POT!"

Of course after saying that she remembered where she was, and as leaving could hear some of the kids say "Obviously…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you guys like the story in this dialogue form? Well anyway the search for the one who reported me and my vengeance plan carries on. The next chapter will hopefully finish it.


	3. At Home

Disclaimer: Hey, does it look like i own any of the characters? (I only own Riiya!)

Chapter 3: At Home

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the said school day (last chapter) they watched lots of PoT. Miori opened her eyes and looked through her window to see the rising sun. What characters would she discuss with Riiya today… but then she realized something. It was Sunday and there was no school.

_Great_ she thought. She really didn't want to bother Riiya on a Sunday, the only day of the week where there was some relief and time to catch up on any work. Then again she could let her PoT craving get to her. What should she do? Well Miori decided to get dressed in some jeans and a tshirt.she headed downstairs about to head out to see if Riiya wouldn't mind some company that weekend.

She opened the door and started to run out when WHAM she ran straight into Riiya.

"Ahchichichichi" they both said in unison and in pain.

"Ah, I was just about to see you Riiya-chan."

"Well I wasn't sure if I could come over or not, but I couldn't help it," she said brushing her hair to one side. She lended a helping hand in Miori's direction. When they got to their feet they headed over to the sunfilled dining area where Miori prepared some tea. Riiya looked around from her seat and saw no evidence that he best friend was even interested in anime and such.

"So Miori, what you think about the episodes we watched the other day? I know you left in a hurry because your mom got upset at you for staying so late."

"It was so great-o!" she said while serving the tea. She sat down, "I saw the most amazing thing in those episodes…"

"Like what?"

"I heart FUJI SENPAI! **Fuji**…sigh… It's the eyes and the smile and the sadism. When I first say Fuji in the anime, I was like "That dude's so happy! But where are his eyes?" And then that one day he opened his eyes and I was like "OMG!" ( CHINK!) and then he was like "I like to see people suffer." and I knew that he was like my more sadistic animated twin. Fuji and I should get together and plot world domination. It would be fun. Fuji could make suggestive comments to everyone and torture them and I could laugh diabolically and rule over all. That would be cool."

"Wow, you sound obssessed…"

"I know, sigh I wish he was real! But I don't know if I could put up with him liking Inui Juice and all…"

"Haha yea that Inui though. **Inui senpai** is so great! He shares some hidden diabolical plans somewhere in that body of his. I mean he is sooo great with his Inui juice, especially Penal-Tea, which kills over almost every one of the tennis players except Tezuka and Fuji. He also likes to run these expiriments on the members with new juices and stuff. How could he wear all those weights on his ankles? He is also one of those players that is almost impossible to win against. 'Chansu of hitting to right corner 83'. Ryoma calls it annoying tennis, but I think its sooo brilliant… He also likes to predict punishmenr rates like 'Chansu of running 20 laps 98'. smiles

"Well," Miori started, "Wanna try my new Inui Juice?"

"ARGGGG NOOOO! I already explained in the last chapter I would never do it again! NEVER" Riiya laughed crazily.

"Haha I was just kidding…" Miori joked as Riiya almost collapesed.

"Thank God," Riiya started, "You would ruin my innocence further with that stuff, it's 100 evil"

"Speaking about innocents, I love Kikumaru Eiji sooo much. **Eiji's** so cool! He's all acrobatic and stuff- I've always wished I was bendy enough for stuff like that, but I'm not. So I ENVY Eiji. I also admire him- over the course of the anime, he's matured a lot. But he's still immature, and that's so much fun. And he's just so lovable. I mean, who WOULDN'T want to glomp Eiji? I love his hair. It's pretty. On another odd note... why is his bandage there? I really want to know. It's one of those things that I must know before I die, or my life will be completely unfulfilled."

"I think Oishi's life is the most unfufilled…," Riiya said and got an awekward look from Miori.

"Why's that?"

"I do love hime I mean (**Oishi)** "Which way does the teddy bear fall?" LOL! That line did me in on Oishi-love. Plus, he cares so much for everyone. Seigaku's mom! But I never really see him have a life during the series."

"I do though with Eiji! I mean the GOLDEN PAIR! I mean that one time he made everyone go to the mountains, and when he got in a fight with Eiji that one time… It was sad and sweet. So he does have a life."

"Then how come we can't say that much about him like the other characters?"

"It's hard to explain why we love Oishi… It's just because he is OISHI, and we love his Oishi-ness. I mean he did sing that one song on the cd album, like Eiji did with that song 'Come Together' which was awesome."

"Maybe I just need to watch more of the series to feel this Oishi-ness of which you speak…" Riiya ended.

"I feel like we forgot someone…"

They put their hand on their heads and thought hard. Who did they forget on the Seigaku crew that was important? And no not Ryuzaki or any other unimportant tennis players.

"AHHH I forgot about my sweet heart Tezzy-kun!" Riiya yelled

"We didn't forget! We just saved the best guy for last!"

"**Tezuka**- AIE! I LOVE TEZUKA! He's so awesome! He's all "Twenty laps!" and he's so SEXY! I love him. He's so serious, it's great. Plus, you can kind of tell when he wants to smile and doesn't, and it's so awesome. Tezzie is great. I just wish he would laugh or smile more that a minute millisecond… wait a minute.. HE WILL BY MY POWER IN _The Ultimate Bet!_ What do you think will make hime laugh?"

"What are you rambling about MAKE HIM?"

"Hey I know this cool fanfict writer called theaflamed and she can MAKE him laugh for us!"

"You're a genius! I have a lot of ideas but how do I tell her! Maybe I'm psychic!" Miori said concentratingly…

"NO, we must read her "The Ultimate Bet" and leave a lot of comments on how the Seigaku tennis team could make him laugh. She already did the Kaidoh chapter and she is trying to think of ideas for Oishi!"

"I will go on tonight then…"

"Before I go for the day Miori, here are some episodes! You can get an in-depth look at Fudomine, Hyotei, and some other great opponents:)

"Yes! I LOVE POT! L-O-V-E I Love PoT! PoT! PoT! Nananananananana nananananananya! (borrowed from Faruba).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys this is a lot to write. Well I am done with the main chracters, and am moving on to other school characters. Tell me what ya think:)


End file.
